1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sealing device for a lock and, more particularly, to a device for protecting a key entry area of a lock from contamination caused by dust, moisture, spray, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Locks on vehicles and structures that are exposed to hostile environments can deteriorate or become so contaminated from foreign material that they will not function either due to the accumulation of foreign material, or due to corrosion caused by the foreign material. For instance, the key entry area on trucks and cars is constantly exposed to salt spray, dirt spray, wind and rain, to name a few of the foreign materials that gain entry into the inside of the lock and cause jamming or corrosion therein.
Efforts have been made to provide covers for locks which are secured to the lock opening to prevent the more obvious intrusions of contaminants. One such device is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,981 in the name of George P. Patriquin. However, the Patriquin device does not provide any positive seals between the two elements of the closure and, in fact, the device provides openings through which contaminants can gain entry to the enclosed area. Another such lock cover device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,388 in the name of Gabor Morvai. In the Morvai device, a special hinge is provided whereby the cover for the closure is either in a fully opened or a fully closed position, but the device does not provide any positive seals for preventing ingress of contaminants into the enclosed area.